


Missing pieces

by RomiRitz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon - Manga, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Homoromantic, Love Confessions, M/M, One True Pairing, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragic Romance, True Mates, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: " Los niños sonrientes están jugando, sus voces dan vueltas, sus corazones laten y sus almas perduran "
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 8





	1. Cabello largo

**Author's Note:**

> →Oneshots, drabbles & viñetas ShiIta/ItaSui.  
> →Mundo Ninja y AU (Universo alterno)
> 
> El siguiente libro es una compilación de pequeños escritos a cerca de Itachi y Shisui. Los capítulos son autoconclusivos (de un solo capítulo) así que no esperen o pidan alguna continuación una vez que finalice cada one-shot-drabble-viñeta.

**_One-shot ambientado en Mundo ninja._ **

—Voy a cortármelo.

Itachi es así.

Va soltando por la vida comentarios aleatorios como un cuervo suelta sus plumas esperando que alguien las recoja durante sus viajes a islas lejanas y llenas de maravillas.

Cualquier otra persona se sentiría frustrado— y hasta irritado — por ese hábito suyo de decir las cosas como si creyera que el resto del mundo va a coger el comentario y entenderlo a la primera pero para mí no es así. 

Es decir, no recuerdo un solo verano en el hubiésemos planeado algo antes de solo encontrarnos en la puerta de su casa, cruzar miradas, y una que otra sonrisa, para luego encaminarnos con la trayectoria de ir al lago trazada en nuestras mentes.

Tampoco recuerdo alguna vez en la que uno haya solicitado explícitamente el hombro del otro, como el lugar cálido para el desahogo, cada vez que las emociones nos dominaban infundadas por una vida llena de estrés y reglas.

No recuerdo, tampoco, un solo invierno en el que nos prometiéramos con palabras, pero sí con miradas, el vernos a media noche en medio del bosque solo para encender bengalas y competir en ver la de quien se consumía más rápido para poder pasar a jugar a las escondidas.

Con Itachi nunca eran necesarias tantas palabras porque sabíamos leernos bastante bien el uno al otro con respecto a cualquier cosa.

Aunque sí, tengo que admitir que el gesto que hace enrollando un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo, como si le molestara, me hace más fáciles las cosas para adivinar a lo que se refiere ésta vez. 

Río bajo ante el comentario, terminando de afilar la ramita en la que he estado trabajando toda la mañana para hacer una lanza improvisada y así coger los peces con mayor facilidad. La espalda de Itachi, la que sirve de apoyo a la mía desde hace rato, se remueve ofuscada dándome a entender que mi silencio y mi risa no es lo que espera de mí.

—Ahí va mi comodidad —me quejo, risueño. A pesar de que Itachi es solo un par de años menor que yo nunca he visto la diferencia entre los dos. Que sí, su cuerpo es más pequeño y hasta puedo decir que más frágil y delicado pero algo como vulnerabilidad no es lo que veo en él cuando se pone serio o cuando está fungiendo su papel de shinobi de manera espléndida.

La frase "Las apariencias engañan" recae perfectamente en él como si hubiese sido hecha o creada para él.

Cualquiera que se atreviera a juzgarlo por cómo se ve definitivamente no sabe en lo que se mete.

Por ello, cuando me da un golpe en el hombro, a pesar de que no tiene un motivo real para hacerlo, sé que es serio con respecto al asunto de su cabello. Ese que me gusta tanto pero que nunca termino por celebrar públicamente lo suficiente

—Auch, eso duele.

—Estoy siendo serio.

—Y yo también con lo que eso me dolió —pero lejos de querer disculparse Itachi vuelve a sentarse, ahora siendo él quien ejerce mayor presión sobre mi espalda como si fuera mi castigo por ser tan poco serio con aquella disyuntiva. Que sí, también lo hago por llevarle la contraria y hacer que se enfade—. ¿Por qué quieres cortar tu cabello? A mí me parece que es lo que te distingue, además que es muy bonito—pregunto finalmente recibiendo silencio de su parte aunque solo son unos segundos.

—Porque ya está demasiado largo. Y es muy molesto tener que lidiar con él durante las misiones.

—¿Por qué no solo lo atas? —le escucho resoplar como si la sugerencia ya la hubiera sopesado con anterioridad.

—Porque es el doble de molesto —y la cara que hace a continuación es muy similar a la que hace su pequeño hermano cuando no consigue lo que quiere. 

Una cara berrinchuda.

Viéndolo de esta forma Itachi está lejos de ser ese genio del que todos hablan en cualquier rincón de la aldea. Está lejos de ser ese _shinobi_ de sangre fría que no tiene piedad a la hora de matar a alguien. Está lejos de toda esa expectación que tiene su padre y todos los altos mandos sobre él.

Cuando está conmigo, o con el pequeño Sasuke, es cuando el verdadero Itachi se permite un poco de realidad. 

Como un náufrago en medio de la masa de agua que aplasta su cuerpo, donde apenas puede mantener un octavo de su cuerpo sobresaliendo del mar, dando y buscando sorbos de aire como si fueran sorbos de vida. Una vida que se le hace muy presuntuosa soñar porque él nació con un destino marcado.

Un destino del que me gusta que se olvide las veces que está conmigo. Por ello es que temas referentes a la aldea o a los Uchiha no brotan de nuestras bocas a menos que sea necesario. Como ahora, que estoy de lo más interesado en el problema de verlo lidiar con algo tan trivial como su cabello. En ocasiones así Itachi es verdaderamente ese niño pellizcando la juventud en lugar de solo ser un ninja ejemplar del cual el mundo espera grandes cosas sin ponerse a pesar en la pesada carga que lleva sobre los hombros.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres supongo que no hay remedio —una vez que terminamos de pescar, luego de haber permanecido largo rato sin tocar el tema en medio de la concentración que supone estar con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, leyendo la trayectoria de la misma para luego lanzar las lanzas de madera y conseguir la pesca del día, lo enfrento encontrándome con la visión de su cabello suelto, un poco enredado y con hileras transparentes de agua y sudor resbalando hacia abajo—. Qué lindo —suelto sin mucho afán de ofenderlo pero Itachi consigue acumular un poco de el agua que exprime con sus manos, lanzándomela como si fuera un ataque de Suiton. Río ante la agresión—. ¡Oye!

* * *

—¿Qué tipo de niñas te gustan, Sasuke?

Cuando llegamos a casa de sus padres —donde ninguno de los dos está por el momento— y el pequeño Sasuke se pasea por entre nosotros durante todo el camino hasta el patio, no puedo evitar reírme de la reacción tan inocente que tiene el hermano de Itachi cuando suelto aquella pregunta.

Es una cosa divertidísima el ver a un Uchiha —más si son hijos del Jefe de la Policía— lidiar con cosas que no están dentro de su cotidianidad. Sasuke, por ejemplo, es muy expresivo con su rostro. Quizá por la tierna edad por la que atraviesa o porque simplemente es un niño mucho más dado a las expresiones a diferencia de Itachi que desde siempre ha sido un poco más serio en ese aspecto.

Aun así me causa verdadera gracia el ver como al pequeño Sasuke se le arrebolan las mejillas como si fuera uno de esos tomates que tanto le gustan. Frescos y completamente rojos de una buena cosecha.

—Oye, déjalo, es muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas —la sinceridad de Itachi nos reprende a los dos pero no por ello voy a dejar de insistir y dejarle a él arruinarme la diversión.

—No lo oigas, pequeño Sasuke —le digo, pasando un brazo por su pequeño cuerpo como si fuera a contarle, o al revés, el secreto más grande del mundo luego de que soy el Uchiha más genial de la historia, cosa que a Sasuke no termina de convencerle porque rápidamente me riñe diciendo que ese título ya lo posee su hermano mayor, haciendo una cara de lo más seria y a la vez tierna—. Anda, dime, ¿no hay alguna niña en la academia que te llame la atención? —al quinto intento estoy a punto de rendirme, más porque Itachi no pierde la oportunidad de darme golpes en la cabeza cada que pasa a nuestro lado mientras termina de cortar unos vegetales en la cocina—. Bueno, al menos lo intenté...

—...largo.

Itachi detiene el _chop chop_ de las verduras picadas y yo volteo hacia el rostro de Sasuke, encontrándome con un rostro completamente rojo hasta las orejas y parte del cuello.

—¿Eh?

—M-me gusta el cabello...largo y...rosado.

—¿Rosado? —lo medito por unos segundos pensando en qué familia o clan pudiese tener ese distintivo color hasta que la respuesta llega a mí por si sola—. ¿Te refieres a la hija pequeña de los Haruno? Ella es muy bonita—Sasuke de inmediato se sonroja todavía más, si es que eso era posible, apartándose de mí y mirándome como un niño grande y furioso.

—¡E-Eres un tonto, Shisui- _onichan_! —ganándome algo más que un grito tierno e inocente, Itachi me mira, cuando llego a su lado luego de que Sasuke ha huido a quien sabe dónde dentro de la casa, con la entera disposición marcada en los ojos a querer reprenderme por lo sucedido por su hermano pequeño.

—¿No vas a regañarme? —Sin embargo Itachi solo suspira volviendo a lo suyo mientras yo solo le miro apoyando un codo sobre la meseta de la cocina, perdiéndome un poco en los cabellos que se le rizan y le sobresalen de la coleta alta que tiene.

—No sirve de nada que lo haga, de igual forma vas a terminar molestándolo después.

—Bueno, al menos Sasuke y yo coincidimos en algo.

—¿En qué? —me mira de refilón y yo no puedo seguir aguantándome las ganas, por más tiempo, a decirle lo siguiente.

—En que a ambos nos gusta una persona con el cabello largo —alzando mi mano para acomodar por él el mechón que más sobresale y cae cuando se acerca a la olla y vierte los vegetales en agua caliente, me aventuro a pensar que no es solo el vapor o el calor de la habitación lo que también colorea sus mejillas.

Nunca le pregunté por ello así como nunca le volví a insistir sobre su cabello.

Pero curveando una sonrisa que no es comparable a las pocas que Itachi me dio luego de ese día, solo pude sopesar la realidad. La realidad de que su cabello permaneció intacto hasta el final debido a ese día porque yo se lo pedí. 

Me gusta pensar que es así.

De la misma manera que me gusta pensar, cuando me siento un poco ansioso sobre un futuro que aún no ha sucedido y ni sé si llegará a suceder, que si alguno de los dos muriera antes —que quisiera ser yo en lugar de él—, ese recuerdo perduraría para siempre.

El recuerdo ligado a su cabello largo y a mis manos sobre él.


	2. Cuando te miro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo alterno.

_**Shisui** _

—Te lo advierto, no quiero nada.

Itachi odia los obsequios.

Recibe una cantidad excesiva de ellos cuando es San Valentín pero recibe el doble cuando es su cumpleaños. Y lo odia porque no sabe qué hacer con ellos una vez que dejamos la universidad y los lleva a casa.

—¿Ni siquiera si te lo doy yo? —me mira con el ceño fruncido y el semblante de un niño berrinchudo. Me río pensando que si se enterara de la manera en la que lo miro evidentemente me golpearía. 

Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Lo único que se me da muy bien, además de amarlo, es hacer todo lo que me pide que no haga. Por ello cuando llega el día indicado y le permito gozar de una noche fría mientras nos embriagamos juntos en el departamento que acabamos de alquilar ambos por dentro estoy entre ansioso y nervioso por mostrarle eso que me ha pedido que no haga

—Tengo... _hic_...algo para ti. _Hic._

Ahí está de nuevo, mirándome con desaprobación ¿pero cuándo he dicho yo que no soy fanático de esas muecas?

Se ve demasiado adorable.

Y él lo sabe.

Sabe que un _no_ suyo para mí es un _sí._

Y no le importa.

—Te dije que...hic, no quería nada —hipa mientras yo me río y me tambaleo un poco aunque, si soy totalmente franco, solo estoy fingiendo este estado de embriaguez. No estoy tan ebrio como luzco—. Y ambos estamos ebrios —lo oigo replicar, y aunque él sí se ve un poco acalorado con las mejillas tintadas de rojo, no me impide extender mis manos hacia él para impulsarlo a levantarlo e ir juntos a la azotea.

—Entonces significa que ambos somos sinceros.

Él en aceptar que yo no me conformaría con ello y yo por planificar algo a costa del azar. Pero no me habría arriesgado sin antes asegurarme de que la noche y las estrellas se vieran perfectas. Aunque igual tengo que darme algo de crédito por haber apartado la piscina de la azotea solo por esa noche.

—Tu obsequio —no señalo nada, y aunque Itachi ha predicado que no deseaba recibir nada, la verdad es que a través de sus ojos sí esperaba algo. Así que verle fruncir el ceño de nuevo me hace demasiada gracia pues luce como si se sintiera ofendido.

—Aquí no hay nada —divertido, tomo su mano y camino con él hasta quedar al borde de la piscina. Donde estamos los dos de pie con el leve movimiento de las ondas producidas por la suave brisa del viento.

—Una vez dijiste que querías flores y estrellas —me mira, confundido mientras parece que hace un recuento mental de las cosa que me ha dicho. Verlo entregarse a ello me causa ternura—. Tengo las flores preparadas, y aunque sé que no puedo bajarte las estrellas, cuando te miro solo puedo pensar en entregarte estas.

Las que están bajo nuestros pies.

Las que se reflejan sobre la superficie del agua dentro de la piscina pero las que también hay debajo de nosotros. En cada pequeña salpicadura y en los espacios húmedos que parecen pequeñas motas de agua. Las estrellas que brillan como si fuera un espectáculo de bioluminiscencia las cuales salpican de chispas y luces azules y amarillas.

Cuando espero que responda algo —porque puede que no lo parezca pero estoy muriéndome de la vergüenza de que piense que he sobrepasado un nuevo nivel de cursilería—, lo único que él hace es tomar mi rostro con sus manos y besarme.

Ahí, en nuestra pequeña cima del mundo reservada por esta noche.

Con una mesa con velas y rosas del otro lado de la terraza.

Con luces instaladas sumándose a las que hay en diversas formas sobre y fuera del agua.

—¿Algún día vas a obedecer algo de lo que te pido?

—No creo —sonrío, y aunque no espero una sonrisa de vuelta, de todas formas lo hace—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Itachi odia los obsequios.

—Gracias —me besa de nuevo.

Pero si son míos, los acepta todos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este pequeño drabble es por el cumpleaños de Itachi, que fue el 9 de Junio si no estoy mal (?) Sino, corrijanme.
> 
> uwur~ Demasiado azúcar, lo sé, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa cuando escribo de ellos. Y bueno, como me picó mucho la inspiración paso a publicar el siguiente. Sí, actualización doble. ¿Acaso no lo vieron venir?
> 
> ¡Gracias a por sus votos y sus comentarios! También a quienes agregan a sus listas c:
> 
> ¡Besos!
> 
> Romi-out.


	3. Almas gemelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo alterno.

_**Shisui** _

Nunca podría encontrar una forma —sin que demasiado romántica— de decirle a Itachi como me siento cuando estoy con él.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi.

Una silueta acogida por los jardines ostentosos del Palacio de Versalles.

Rodeado de ópera, ballet y literatura tragi-romántica.

Con el pulso de una polilla y el corazón aleteando como un gorrión, decidí acercarme a él. 

Completamente inexperto en lo que supone es el primer amor y más a primera vista. Y encontrándome aún más en blanco acerca de cualquier tema que pudiese abarcar con mi voz para poder atraer su atención y me mirase.

Bastó una mirada para que el mundo se detuviera. 

Bastó una sonrisa para que mi corazón se volviera loco. 

Bastó una invitación al lugar vacío a su lado —luego de muchos intentos pasando a su lado fingiendo estar buscando algún objeto perdido u olvidado dentro de los jardines— para evocar todo lo que alguna vez escuché de mi profesora de Literatura en mi paso por mis clases en la escuela media. 

Todo para poder encontrar algo, algún dato, alguna frase, algo que pudiese lograr que su voz no se apagara y pudiéramos prolongar esa primera y casual charla.

—¿Te gusta la Literatura?

—¿Leer el recetario de mi abuela cuenta?

Honestamente con mi poca experiencia en ese ámbito pude haber arruinado esa oportunidad.

Pero también, honestamente, me sentí feliz cuando él se río. Cuando se rió de algo que dije.

 _¿Qué haces en Francia?_ Quise decir luego de esa armónica risa. Aunque la pregunta que realmente quise hacer fue: _¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?_

Tal suerte de encontrarte es bendita.

Tal suerte a favor de un repartidor de pizzas, compositor de baratas melodías y sonsacador de la vida no es ni remotamente normal.

Pero aquí estas, en la esquina del boulevard, con las mejillas enrojecidas, con las esquinas de los ojos pululando embravecidas, con mi insignificante compañía.

Pizza de dólar.

Café negro y espeso.

En un ambiente que no entona contigo pero que a su vez iluminas con cada sonrisa que me dedicas.

Dos desconocidos encontrándose en un rincón del mundo, con mucho y poco en común; tú con letras enamoradas y yo con baladas entonadas.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

Si pudiera bajarle las estrellas. 

Si pudiera prolongar su estadía o evitar que se fuera. 

Si pudiera prometer una eternidad o hacer cualquier cosa para que me recordase tan siquiera.

Pero las personas son como los cometas. O al menos algunas sí lo son.

Él lo es. 

Poco tiempo permanecería a mi lado antes de regresar a su país repleto de valles coloreados por el otoño junto a arrozales infinitos pero si pudiera prolongarlo, si pudiera decirle sin que me oiga como un maniático que es la persona por la que he esperado ¿me miraría raro?

—Nunca me he embriagado —lo oigo decir en medio de una conversación a cerca de las apariencias y el engaño. 

De la línea fina entre lo que quiere ser y entre lo que su familia le pide que sea.

Dos días han pasado y hemos llegado a pensar —en medio de risas— que las horas y los días del calendario son cosas de antaño. No son suficiente ni una ni otra. Dos días que no son en Venecia pero que conservan la misma magia que los callejones de Sicilia. Allá donde paso algunas vacaciones con el padre de mi madre, ese señor gruñón que cada que me ve no pierde la oportunidad de decir que espera pronto un nieto de mi parte.

—¿Y tú quieres eso?

_Yo lo que quiero es que te quedes a mi lado._

Me pregunto si lo habrá entendido.

Por la manera en la que me miró, luego del silencio prolongado y de la voz atorada en mi garganta, lo hizo.

Como un beso ocasional.

Como un beso lleno de promesas en un sitio que se escurrirá de nuestras manos como una fábula que nadie supo jamás, solo nosotros.

Como un beso que se dan dos personas extrañas pero a la vez conocidas. Reconocidas como si hubiésemos esperado por el otro durante diez, quince u ochenta años.

Como el cuento de las almas gemelas, que donde sea que encuentren se reconocen al instante. Y que no se sueltan jamás ni con la distancia ni con el tiempo.

Sí, sí me gusta la idea.

—Sí me gusta —y cuando suelto aquello, recordando el momento en medio del aeropuerto, sosteniendo con una mano la suya y con la otra su corazón, deseando que el anuncio de su partida nunca llegue, también recuerdo el aleteo de sus pestañas una vez que nos dimos ese último beso.

Desde el comienzo nunca tuve altas expectativas sobre mi vida o lo que quería hacer, o qué tipo de personas quería encontrar...Y entonces lo encontré a él de nuevo meses después.

Paseándose por los enormes corredores del campus de mi universidad.

Con un libro en brazos y una entusiasta sonrisa.

Y entonces me miró.

Me miró y me reconoció.

Y yo corrí hasta él.

_Desde el comienzo nunca tuve altas expectativas sobre mí._

—Sí me gusta —repito como aquella vez.

—¿Eh?

—Que alguien, en algún lugar, esté hecho para ti eternamente.

_Sobre él, en cambio, las tenía todas._


End file.
